


Breathless

by TerribleAndRed



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Badass girls, Biting, Breasts, Butt Grabbing, Butt Slapping, College, Cunnilingus, Dom Cersei, Ear Piercings, F/F, Film, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, Hair, Hair Kink, Hair Salon, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Haircut Fetish, Haircuts, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Inspired by film, Laundry, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Makeover, Meet-Cute, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, POV Lesbian Character, R'hllor - Freeform, Razors, Tattoos, Trichophilia, Whipping, Witch - Freeform, ass grabbing, badass cersei, ear biting, french new wave, girls with short hair, hair fetish, haircut kink, melsi - Freeform, neck biting, scissors, tomboy cersei, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleAndRed/pseuds/TerribleAndRed
Summary: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire modern college-set AU. Cosmetology student Melisandre encounters Political Science major and heiress Cersei Lannister, who enlists Mel's help with transforming her look and her life as romance blossoms.





	Breathless

Laundry day meant Melisandre didn’t have much left to wear, so she made sure to do her laundry at a time when most people would be in class and not in the dorm’s laundry room, where she shuffled around in red slippers and an oversized red t-shirt that covered the top of her thighs. That was pretty much all she had left that was clean; everything else had to be washed, so there she was, pantsless and sitting waiting for her clothes to dry. Suddenly she heard a noise, which was odd considering that most freshmen had class on Tuesdays at 2—she only didn’t because she wasn’t in the main Liberal Arts program. Mel turned to see a girl—no, a _woman_ , dear R’hllor, was this a _woman_ —saunter into the laundry room. Slender but curvy in all the right places, the woman wore black leather pants, black combat boots, and a black tank-top that said “I’m Not Sorry.” Mel felt self-conscious enough being in the presence of someone so beautiful, and being in her in her underwear and slippers in the presence of this stylish goddess made her face turn almost as red as her crimson hair. The girl’s long blonde hair tumbled in waves around her breasts, and the top of her right arm was covered in tattoos, a sleeve formed from a lion’s head, with “hear me roar” tattooed in delicate cursive on her wrist. _Keep calm, keep calm_ , Mel repeated to herself internally, turning away from the other girl, as the blonde plunked her laundry bag down onto the floor and stared at the washing machine. Mel was so focused on trying not to look at her that she was almost dazed, and felt as if brought back to life when she heard a sexy, raspy voice say “Hey, uh, can you help me out?”

Mel turned around and saw the girl standing, looking straight at her, her tattooed arm assertively placed on her hip. “Um, what do you need help with?” Mel replied. The blonde gestured towards the washing machine: “This. All of this.” “It’s just a washing machine, you put your clothes inside, and the machine cleans them.” “Obviously,” the blonde said, and bit her lip. “But, um, I don’t know you so hopefully I’ll never see you again and you can’t tell anyone this, but if you do tell anyone I will find out and I can seriously fuck you up.” _She can fuck me up anytime she wants_ , Mel thought. “So I haven’t done this before.” “Laundry. You haven’t done laundry before.” “No, I’ve never swam before. No shit, I’m talking about laundry.” Mel was confused, how had anyone not done laundry before? “Um, sure, I can help you do your laundry. Mine is just drying. So,” she said, opening the door of one of the washing machines, “you open the door like this, and then you put your clothes in.” As Mel held the washing machine door open, the blonde stuffed most of her clothes inside—they were mostly black, gold, and red— her hair falling over her arms as she leaned over. Mel closed the door. “You have detergent, right?” “I have what?” “Detergent? What you use to wash clothes?” The blonde huffed in frustration, and Mel became even more self-conscious of her exposed thighs and uncombed hair trailing past her butt. “So here’s the thing,” the blonde said. “I’ve never done laundry before. I’ve always had people do it for me growing up, but now that I’m living in a dorm....I tried paying some people on my floor to do it for me but they just laughed it off, so here I am, not knowing what the fuck to do. I’m Cersei, by the way.”

She extended a hand out to Mel, which Mel grasped, _oh shit, is that too tight?_ , to shake. The name Cersei sounded vaguely familiar but Melisandre couldn’t place where she’d heard it before. “I’m Melisandre, but you can call me Mel if that’s easier.” The blonde smiled, in a smile that looked like a smirk. “Melisandre. I like that. Unique. Not something basic like my brother’s name. Who has twins and names one something cool like Cersei and one fucking Jaime?” she laughed, and Mel realized why the girl’s name was familiar. _Shit, this is Cersei Lannister! Part of one of the country’s richest families! Of course she’s always had maids do her laundry_ . Mel couldn’t believe that she, a girl raised in the foster system who had never known her parents and was at Westeros on a full scholarship, was in a room with someone who probably had more money in her wallet than Mel had ever had in her whole life. “That thing you said earlier. Detergent. I didn’t know that was a thing.” “Here, use mine, “Mel offered, trying not to sound too eager and excited to be talking to such a goddess. She poured some detergent in the machine. “Next, you put in 8 quarters, and then the machine runs for 30 minutes. After that’s done, you put the clothes in one of those bigger machines to the left—those are the dryers. For that, each quarter is 8 minutes, so I usually put in 8 quarters so it takes about an hour to make everything dry without shrinking them.” Cersei took some quarters out of the pocket of her leather pants _don’t stare at her ass in those pants, Mel, look away_ , and put them in the machine, which started to whir.

Cersei snorted. “I should’ve been able to figure that shit out on my own. I feel so stupid. Anyways, thanks, Melisandre. Why aren’t you in class now? I usually skip because my dad already taught me everything I need to know already.” She flipped her beautiful hair. Melisandre mustered the courage to look into Cersei’s piercing green eyes. “I’m not in the Liberal Arts program. I’m in the vocational program.” “Oh yeah? What are you studying? I’m a Political Science major, since I’m going to be the first woman president” Cersei announced, without any hesitation or doubt. _She is a powerhouse._ “Cosmetology.” Cersei smirked, “Westeros University has a cosmetology program? For real?” “They do!” Mel replied, excited to talk about her passion. “So my classes are usually at night, when we have student hair models come in after they’re done with classes.” Cersei gave Mel a skeptical once-over. “ _You_ do hair?” Mel blushed, “Yeah, I know it seems weird for someone who’s never even cut their hair to want to be a hairstylist, but that’s for religious reasons. My faith doesn’t prevent me from cutting, styling or dyeing others’ hair, and I do makeup too.”

Cersei’s green eyes flashed with contempt. “So you’re a Jesus freak.” “Um, not exactly. I kind of follow a...unique path” Mel said. R’hllor was a lot to explain to someone she’d just met, especially someone she wanted to impress. Cersei perked up. “So some Pagan shit. Pretty cool. How good are you? Because I need my hair done but I wasn’t sure where to go around here.” Mel pulled out her phone. “I think I’m pretty good,” _don’t tell Cersei you’re good enough to have gotten a full scholarship; don’t let her know you’re poor_ , “here’s my Instagram page with my work. I hate social media and don’t use it for anything else, but in this profession you have to have an Instagram to get clients.” As she scrolled through the page, Cersei pointed at one of the photos: [ https://medium.com/produce-iowa/remembering-jean-seberg-a-marshalltown-legend-c16887afbd97 ](https://medium.com/produce-iowa/remembering-jean-seberg-a-marshalltown-legend-c16887afbd97) . “That’s not one of your clients. That’s Jean Seberg!” Cersei smiled when she pointed to the photo, and Mel looked at her in surprise. “You’ve heard of Jean Seberg?” “Yeah, I’m in Intro to Film Studies because I thought it’d be easy to just watch movies for school. Forgot about the whole writing papers about movies part. But yeah, we watched _Breathless_ for that class and I wanted to fall asleep during the whole thing but she was so hot that I stayed awake. Like, damn.” Mel blushed before asking, “so you...have a crush on her?” “Who wouldn’t? Especially my gay ass” Cersei laughed. _Praise R’hllor!_ “Why do you have a picture of her on your Instagram if it’s supposed to show your work?” “It’s for inspiration,” Mel replied. “I’ve always wanted to do a super-short pixie on someone who could pull it off as well as she does, and put that picture up to see if I could get any hair models who wanted me to do it for them. No responses yet, though,” she sighed. “Most girls are afraid to go that short.”

Suddenly Cersei came closer and grasped Mel’s arm. “I’m not afraid! I’ve had such hair envy after seeing that movie, and I’m dying to chop all this off” she said, shaking her mane of blonde waves around playfully. Mel’s face flushed. “How could you? Your hair is so beautiful! I mean...I’m sure you could work a short pixie with your eyes and cheekbones and...” _okay, calm down, lesbo_ “but people pay thousands of dollars to get what you have naturally.” “Exactly. I want to fuck with people.” Cersei replied, and gestured at her tough-girl outfit. “Look at me. This pretty princess hair totally doesn’t fit my vibe. I’m away from my family in college now and want a big change. Plus I want to be able to show this off.” She turned around and pulled her hair up off the nape of her neck, on which there was a tattoo saying “lioness.” Mel’s arm was hot under Cersei’s grasp. “You’re sure?” “A thousand percent sure! This is so nerdy, but look.” Cersei pulled her phone out of her pocket and went into her photo album. “Okay, don’t laugh at me, but I’ve been collecting pictures for hair inspiration.” Mel flipped through the photos (<https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0053472/mediaviewer/rm946313216>, <http://www.listal.com/viewimage/1611082>) and said, “you do have a lot of similar facial features to her, so it could definitely work. But you’re sure you trust _me_ to chop all your hair off? I haven’t done anything so drastic before. And I’m just a student.” Cersei smirked, “why not? If you fuck it up, I’ll just buzz it off, and anyways, hair grows back.” She shrugged.

The whirring of Cersei’s laundry stopped; it was time for her to put her clothes in the dryer. “Fuck, can you remind me what to do again?” Mel talked her through the instructions, and Cersei smiled with satisfaction as the dryer started. “Bitches are getting shit done. So what’s your rate?” “I’m a student, so normally $50, but...this one is free. When do you want to do it?” Cersei’s face turned sour, as if she was smelling dead cats. “No one else can be there. I don’t want to have stupid commoners gawking at me. You free tomorrow night?” Mel’s heart lept. “Usually the salon is closed on Wednesday nights, but I have a key so I’ll make it work. How’s 7?” “That’s perfect,” Cersei replied. Mel smiled at her and gave her the address. “Um, so I have to bring my laundry back to my room. But it was great to meet you, and I’m excited for tomorrow! You’re totally sure you want such a drastic change?” “So sure. It’s going to freak my dad and brothers out so much that the look on their faces next time they see me will make my life. New school, new me, or whatever. And a classic dyke chop makes it easier to come out to them. You live in this dorm building?” Mel stuffed her dry clothes into her laundry bag. “I do, and you do too? I’ve never seen you here and I definitely would’ve noticed you if I had.” “That’s because I’m in a special suite” Cersei said, and rolled her eyes. “You know, Daddy’s Little Girl always gets the best! So I’m on the top floor in the only single room for freshmen. It’s so sweet, you should check it out sometime.” Mel beamed. “I’d like that. Well, I’m heading out, but I’ll see you tomorrow at 7.” “Aye aye, captain,” Cersei said, and winked. “Looking forward to it,” as Mel left to go back upstairs shuffling in her red slippers.

Melisandre waited the next night at the salon nervously. She wanted to look good for Cersei, but since she was about to make a mess, that made dressing up hard. So she wore a simple but cute red dress with her red stylist’s smock over it, in red kitten heels. When she was turned away from the door, she heard the door open. “Hey,” that raspy voice said, and Mel turned around to see a vision of beauty. Clad in cutoff black denim shorts that exposed most of her thighs—the top of her right thigh was covered in a tattooed landscape of a storm—her apparently standard black combat boots, and a black-and-white striped t-shirt, she wore a wide-brimmed black hat with her hair piled underneath. She took the hat off and shook her long golden tresses out luxuriously. “One last time to do that” she said, and sauntered over to Mel, placing her hand on Mel’s shoulder as Mel stood over all the supplies she needed. “That’s a lot of machinery you’ve got there” Cersei smirked, observing the various scissors in different shapes, the clippers, the combs. “Well we’ve got a big job ahead of us! You ready?” Mel replied, and smiled. Cersei took her hand off Mel’s shoulder and eagerly lept into the chair. “Fuck yeah I’m ready.” Usually Mel played music, but the setting was so intimate with just her and Cersei...the quiet felt right. “It’s so dark out now so early” Cersei observed. “Yes, the night is dark and full of terrors,” Mel replied with her religion’s mantra almost automatically and without control, as she grabbed the larger pair of scissors. Cersei turned around and arched one eyebrow at her. “Uh...just let’s make sure it’s not full of any errors tonight, okay?”

Mel smiled. “Okay. Do you have a hair tie? This will be easiest if we put your hair in a ponytail first.” “Yeah, I always have one. Guess I won’t be needing to always have one around my wrist anymore.” She placed it in Mel’s palm, and her hand felt cold. “You nervous?” “A little bit. I’ve never had hair shorter than my boobs since I was like, five, but as I said, time for a change. Time to feel more like me and less like some socialite.” “Alright then. Oh,” Mel added, “I should ask first: do you have virgin hair?” Cersei cocked her head to the right and raised an eyebrow while facing the mirror and twirled her hair. “Well technically, since I haven’t had sex with a guy, but I’ve been with a lot of girls so...” “Oh! I should’ve explained what I meant. I wasn’t asking if you’re a virgin. That’s hairstylist language for asking if you’ve ever dyed your hair.” Cersei laughed. “Ah. Ok. No, never, all-natural Lannister gold right here,” she said, tugging on her long locks. “In that case, “Melisandre continued, gently pulling Cersei’s hair out of her hand and tying it into a ponytail, “we should donate it. Virgin hair is hard to come by, and there’s a lot of people who could use it. Our policy here is always to donate virgin hair to a good cause.” Cersei sneered. “Whatever, Mother Teresa, can we just start?”

“Okay,” Mel said, and, after putting a cape over Cersei, she grabbed on Cersei’s long, thick, golden ponytail. _It was so beautiful!_ “On the count of three: one, two, tree” and she then cut right above the hair tie, at the top of Cersei’s neck. The blades crunched against thick hair as Mel looked down intently and continued to chop, and Cersei stared ahead in the mirror, her eyes gleaming like wildfire. Melisandre huffed in frustration. “Cersei, your hair is so thick that even these scissors won’t cut through it well enough! I could only get a few chunks out! So I’ll have to use the clippers.” Cersei shrugged. “Go on, get on with it.” Mel plugged in the clippers and turned them on, and they made a loud whirring noise they mowed through Cersei’s thick rope of hair. Mel noticed that Cersei clasped the arms of the salon chair. _So she is nervous, she just tries to hide it._ Sooner than expected, Melisandre fell the weight of Cersei’s hair fall off into her hands and held Cersei’s ponytail in her hand, and she looked at it in shock and awe. As Mel turned the clippers off, Cersei ran her hands through her newly-short hair, which fell around her sharp jawline, and shook her head. “It feel so light, so...free!” she said, almost giggling. Mel smiled along with her, still holding the ponytail in her hand, and gently moved her hand in front of Cersei’s eyes to show her the shorn hair. For a moment Mel thought she saw the glint of a tear in Cersei’s green eyes, but after a quick sniffle, any sign of weakness vanished. “I hope some sick kid enjoys heiress hair. That shit’s worth millions, probably. Let’s keep going.” “You sure? This is already drastic, I can shape it into a bob…” Cersei cut her off, staring with malice into Mel’s eyes. “I showed you the pictures of what I wanted. Give me what I want.”

“Well, you’re hard to say no to,” Mel replied, and placed the ponytail on the table behind her. “Come to one of the washing sinks” “Alright,” Cersei said, and she sauntered over to have Melisandre wet her hair. As she placed her hands on Cersei’s downturned head, rubbing her scalp while wetting her hair, Melisandre’s hands felt electric, on fire, from touching Cersei’s head. She could’ve gone on for hours just running her hands through her hair and feeling that heat, but she had work to do, and turned off the sink. “You can get up now. Time for the final steps.” Cersei walked back to the chair and sat down, rolling her eyes. “This had better not take much longer. I’m getting bored. I get bored easily.” “Sorry,” Mel said, grabbing the scissors, putting Cersei’s wet hair between her fingers and placing her fingers close to Cersei’s scalp as she snipped the hair between her fingers away, “I’m not one of those chatty stylists who talks to their clients a lot.” “No, that’s good,” Cersei said, as Melisandre continues to gently grasp wet golden strands between her fingers and cut the hair between her fingers. “It’s annoying when people do that. Your energy is much better.” Mel smiled to herself. “Okay, that’s good to know. Sometimes people say I’m...creepy.” Cersei scoffed. “Fuck them. My father always says ‘the lion doesn’t concern himself with the opinions of the sheep.’ So fuck what boring people think, you’re cooler than them.” Both girls smiled as the scissors clicked; drifts of golden hair fell to the floor where it shone like the sun. Touching and cutting so close to Cersei’s head felt so _intimate_ , especially when Mel came towards the front and cut above her eyes and Cersei flickered her eyes upwards to glance at Mel. Cersei pushed the hair that fell onto her lap onto the floor, as Mel cut closer and closer to her head, trying to keep her fingers from trembling with a mixture of excitement and fear. Cersei’s hair was so thick that there was a lot to cut, but that made the project even more fun; she had to chop through seemingly layer upon layer of golden waves to get the short, neat pixie look Cersei desired. As she cut the back, trimming the hairline to make sure it was straight, Cersei’s “lioness” cursive tattoo on the nape stood out, and Mel wanted to kiss it, or bite it, or both. Taking more fingers to grasp the hair around Cersei’s ears, which, exposed, she could now see were pierced multiple times on the cartilage, she cut around Cersei’s ears, the tips of her fingers brushing them.

Melisandre paused and took a step back. Cersei looked exactly like Jean Seberg in the pictures they’d used for inspiration—in fact, she was even more beautiful with her green eyes and sharp jawline, hardly any hair to cover her perfect face ([ https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/571042427741578997 ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/571042427741578997)). “I think we’re done….wow, that’s really drastic! How does it feel?” Cersei smirked. “It feels amazing, like there’s nothing weighing me down right now. And I look...” she gazed at herself in the mirror, “I don’t know this girl 100% yet, but she’s who I’ve felt like for a long time.” Mel smiled. “Good. Sometimes big changes can be upsetting. I’m just going to dry your hair, but that should take no time at all, since there’s so little left.” “Yeah, it’s going to be so great to do nothing to have to take care of my hair, and for it to dry immediately. And to take super-short showers,” Cersei said as Mel quickly blew her hair dry. “Well,” Mel said, slyly, “it will take a lot of maintenance if you want to keep it this length. You’ll have to get it trimmed regularly,” she said, taking off Cersei’s cape to reveal her sexy outfit again, “maybe even once every two weeks if you want to be really on top of it.  But just come here and ask for me and I’ll do it for free, no problem..” Mel realized that she was unconsciously stroking Cersei’s long, bare neck, and, embarrassed, she pulled her hand back. “No,” Cersei said, and stood up to face Mel. “I liked that. Keep doing that.” Mel paused. “Okay,” she said, and, facing Cersei, their eyes locked, stroked the back of her short hair and her neck. “That feels so good,” Cersei said, and she then moved her mouth in closer to kiss Mel deeply. Mel grabbed the small amount of hair left on Cersei’s hair to pull her in for the kiss, as she shook off her smock. She found her mouth moving up from Cersei’s mouth to her newly-exposed ear, which Mel bit. Cersei moaned with pleasure, and grabbed Mel’s ass so hard that it hurt...but the pain felt good.

The girls pulled apart, and Cersei took Mel’s hand, leading her to the chair. Mel sat down. Cersei took off her shorts to reveal a black thong underneath, and sat atop Mel, straddling her with her bare tattooed legs, making out with her from above. Mel felt flames burn within her more than she had from even the deepest prayers as Cersei slithered her tongue inside Mel’s mouth, and their tongues intertwined. Mel threw her dress over her head, sitting in the chair in her red bra and red lace underwear as they kissed, and Cersei stroked the grooves between Mel’s ribs as Mel stroked the soft skin behind Cersei’s ears. Cersei pulled back and looked Mel in the eyes knowingly, and they slid from the chair onto the floor, before realizing that they lay atop piles of hair. Mel giggled and said, “I think we should move,” leading Cersei to the back of the room, and then lay down and took off her underwear. Cersei’s eyes gleamed, and she went down on Mel, her tongue flicking knowingly around Mel’s clit as her fingers stroked the rest of her opening. Cersei was clearly experienced, and it didn’t take long for the flames within Mel to explode as she moaned in ecstasy. Cersei retracted her mouth. “Turn around,” she demanded, and Mel obeyed. Suddenly, she felt a strange object whip her across her bare butt, and as she turned her head slightly around, she saw that Cersei was whipping her butt with her own severed ponytail. Mel blushed, but more from excitement than shock. “I’m not sure of we can donate it now…” she said, and Cersei laughed with contempt, whipping her again as the feel of the silken blonde strands caressed her butt, more soft than sharp like a whip might usually feel. Cersei placed the ponytail aside and kissed Mel’s shapely butt, working her way up as she kissed her up her entire back, then grabbed her long red hair to pull her head backwards, into another deep kiss. Mel’s neck throbbed with pain, and she sunk her long nails into Cersei’s arm to return the pain. She felt Cersei flinch. _We can both give as good as we get_. Mel flipped around so that she lay atop Cersei, running her graceful fingers through Cersei’s short hair and nuzzling her neck, then biting.

“Damn, girl,” Cersei said, as Melisandre pulled away and sat up, combing through her long red hair with her fingers. “You’re basically a vampire. I’m going to have your marks on my neck for weeks, and with no hair to cover them up.” Mel smiled as she put her underwear back on. “Are you happy with how everything came?” she asked. “Oh yes...making you come definitely made me happy.” Mel tossed her hair seductively, “No, silly, I meant with your big transformation.” Cersei ran her hands through her hair. “You were amazing. It looks exactly how I wanted. And you’re exactly what I wanted. I couldn’t have taken this big step with anyone else, but the thought of your hands touching my head...that finally gave me the courage to do what I’d been thinking of but too scared to do for ages.” Melisandre pulled her dress back on and pecked Cersei on the lips. “Well you look stunning. You’ll be back for a trim soon, then?” Cersei squeezed Mel’s right breast. “You’re damn right I will be. But I need more of you sooner. Let’s go back to our dorm together, and you can come up to my suite with me. Maybe you can take some pictures of the New Cersei.” Mel glowed with happiness. “I’d love that.” She stood up and sealed Cersei’s ponytail in a plastic bag. “It’s still usable. Not too..contaminated. Want to say goodbye to the Old Cersei?” Cersei stood up and looked at the long golden tresses, and then looked back at the tattooed gamine in the mirror, and took her hat from the hat rack. “Nope, I’m good. I just want you, me, bed, now.” “Then let’s go!” Mel said, grabbing Cersei’s hand and turning off the lights as they ran out. She could clean up the mess in the morning; more important duties lay ahead of her now.


End file.
